Conventional downhole directional drilling motors often employ a ridged, bent housing such that the top and bottom of the motor assembly are aligned at a slight angle, typically less than 3 degrees. This angle determines the degree of curvature of the well-path. Rotary-steerable drilling assemblies utilize selectively-engaged push pads or variable geometry stabilizers to change the orientation of the motor with respect to the wellbore. In those configurations, the eccentric attitude of the motor or the bit determines the projected path of the motor.